Untold Tales of Lightning: The Flame Demon
Kasai stares at everyone as he flies above. The young-ish Etherious always liked watching Humans and giving them a hard time. He swooped down at the small village that was so peaceful. Kasai lands in the middle of town and as first no one reconises him and countuie to carry on with there daily lives but then a young boy started to tug onto his mothers dress. "Oh Tommy what is it now!?" The mother had demanded but all the boy did was point as Kasai, "boo!" Kasai said to the boy who screamed and hid behind his mother's legs. Kasai couldn't help but let loose his annoying laugh. "What's wrong kid? You not a man yet?" Kasai taunted at the kid who started to cry. The mother came up to Kasai with no fright. "How dare you scare my child! I have you know-" Kasai sighed and gazed at the mother. "Do you like fire?" He asked the mother who stared at him with a confused. "Do I like what now?" Kasai grinned. "I do hope you like playing with fire..." Kasai stood up straight making him a lot bigger than the mother and he cracked his fingers. "You mortals are so stupid..." Towering trees surrounded a man as he walked through the dark woods, occasionally crushing the grass and vines beneath his legs as he plodded. The tall and lean built male enjoyed the scent of the refreshing forests, for he seemed to enjoy being alone and with mother nature. He felt the wind whispering to him as he exited the forest only to reach a town foreign to him but he did not mind. He enjoyed the sun kissed weather and traveling but his little amusement was over soon enough with the arrival of an etherious. He noticed a demon hovering the skies as it began making its for the small village below. The man clenched his fist as his expressions changed. "E-T-H-E-R-I-O-U-S!" he screamed while dashing towards the village with his mesmerizing speed. He reached just in the nick of time to witness the red haired etherious standing before the duo. He made his way towards the man as rest of the village drew their attention to him as they were clearly scared of such a creature. "Lady, take your son and run! For the sake of everything holy and handsome, go!" he exclaimed as he gave the Etherious a vicious stare. Pointing his right index finger at the demon, "Yo, ugly! Is that how low your kind is? Picking on a woman and a child? Real brave!" he added. Kasai looked at the man who came forward. "We have a hero on our hands it seems!" Kasai said letting all who were stupid enough ot stay hear. Kasai stared at the man and jumped back a little bit. "Have you heard of personal space Mortal!" As if the word 'Mortal' was vemon he spoke it with rage and disgust. He spat on the ground leaving a small dent in the ground. "Didn't your parents tell you not to play with fire? I'm Kasai, the Flame Demon are you challenging me young hero?" Kasai taunted as he gazed at the man, trying to scare him away. Dam I can see in his eyes he has a probelm with etherious but meh i can take him down right? ''Kasai thought as he taunted some more. The man once known as Raijū, smirked after Kasai made his sentence. "''You can call me Narukami but---" suddenly Taranis disappeared from the audience's line of sight and appeared only about a couple of inches away from Kasai as he took a step closer to the demon, "Why are you backing up, demon? Don't you know if you want to hit me, you need to be closer? Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? Tell me, trash-talker. ARE YOU AFRAID?" he added finishing his sentence with a very strong and remarkable tone as he looked back at the villagers signalling them to go away by gesturing with his left hand. "See? I can take my eyes of you but can you even afford to let me get away from your line of sight for a moment? For I am so close to already crusing that heart of yours!" he exclaimed stretching out his right hand near his adversary's chest. Kasai laughed and the villagers cringed. "I am not afraid I just don't want some virus off you. Un like normal mortals you smell different, yes very different. Almost like your fake but yet I do still smell a faint scent of human in you." Kasai started to walk around him in a circle. "Also you have no idea what kind of Magic I use whereas I know you have great speed and can technally teleport." Kasai grins a little. "As well as all that at least I told you who i was, why not intrduce yourself hero?" The etherious coutunied with his rambles before smiling and saying, "are you looking for a fight!" "Red hair, flaymboyant aura, volatile nature. Vague style. Probably some sort of temperature based magic. I am leaning towards heat-based magic or maybe something as advanced as Lava. You people have the same clichéd persona to begin with. Also, I cannot teleport. I already told you. N-A-R-U-K-A-M-I. What are you obtuse? I don't care much for a fight beast but for sure as hell, I will not let you harm a single person. Leave this village while I still allow for it", replied Taranis while using one of his alias as he was still recovering from the news of being a clone. He could no longer use his old name and he could not accept the new name given to him. Taranis had no choice but to go by various aliases for sometime; that is, until he figures out what to do with his "fake" life. "Oh come on Narukami isn't a name!" but that didn't stop Kasai from going up at top speed and casting a spell. "Fire-Make MINION!" and with that a small girl in pure red flames. "Master, who is thy target?" Kasai didn't bother to talk and just pointed at Narukami. "Very well, Master." Kasai laughed. "This is my little minion, she and her little friends are known for destroying villages on their own..." Kasai barges as he quickly waits for Narukami's turn. He amy be a etherious but he did play fairly... most of the time. "Well then--- you can call me your '''GOD' and you've made me very angry!"'' replied Taranis as he raised his hand casting a spell rather quickly. A sudden rise in his magic power sent tremors throughout the town and sent debris flying away in every direction, away from him. "Water Biter" he announced as an extremely high pressured stream of water easily sliced through the creature made of flames and more so impressively, managed to possess enough power to cut cleanly through a small shack behind the minion. "What good is fire against water?" As the fire minion was destroyed by the water Kasai sighed. "This battle isn't some lay back battle then is it?" without giving 'God' time to answer Kasai was already plotting his next turn. A smirk appears. "See, you think you know who I am but you haven't seen my curse yet have you?" his voice was loud but not as intimidating as Taranises voice. Kasai rolled her arms back before taking a deep breath. A rise of magic power came to Kasai's need... Kasai takes out of his blade. It's black bluntness seemed nothing and soon Kasai was ready. "FIRE-MAKE BLADE!" Kasai screams as fire-rings around his blade. As Kasai starts to run towards his enemy, he started to float and soon was about three inches off the ground. "you ready for this MY GOD!" Kasai screamed and laughed as he quoted his favorite saying... "You're going to be burnt to ashes when ''The Red Flamed Demon ''is done with you!" Trivia * The first theme that plays is From the Fields of Gallia which plays when Taranis first arrives. Category:RP Category:Roleplay